creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ancora Daemonium - Symbiose
Symbiose Zusammenleben zweier Wesen verschiedener Arten zu beiderlei Vorteil. 'Übersicht '(Teil 4) Eins: Sommer Der Geruch war herrlich. Die Blumen, das Gras, die Erde und das Wasser dufteten im warmen Licht der Sonne. Es waren kaum Wolken am Himmel, und wenn doch, sahen sie bei weitem nicht nach Regen aus. Die dichten, grünen Blätter an den Bäumen warfen kühle Schatten auf die wenig befahrenen Straßen und Seitenwege und die Felder wuchsen in Gold und Grün. Es war ein Tag, den man sich nicht schöner vorstellen könnte. Ein glänzender Bach rauschte unter den asphaltierten Brücken hindurch und erinnerte schwach an den reißenden Fluss, der sich ganz in der Nähe befand. Die Vögel zwitscherten in allen Melodien, flüsterten Lieder, die für den Augenblick geschrieben und dann für immer vergessen sein würden. Auch das Schreien der Kinder war zu hören, die über die Straßen hüpften und sich ihres unbeschwerten Lebens freuten. Auf den Terrassen wurde ein Grill nach dem anderen angezündet und so wurde der würzige Rauch im Dorf verteilt. Alles schien grün zu sein. Die Wälder, Wiesen und Gärten. Schmetterlinge und Bienen durchschnitten die warme Luft, während es auf jedem Zentimeter der Welt Leben zu geben schien. Es waren Dinge wie diese, die den Sommer als die Jahreszeit wirken ließen, zu der die Erde am glücklichsten war. Die Sonne hatte den Zenit bereits passiert, als sich jemand mit langsamen und bedachten Schritten den Dorfgrenzen näherte. Das Ortsschild fehlte, offenbar hatten es ein paar Witzbolde gestohlen, doch es war sowieso nicht weiter wichtig, denn er erkannte das Dorf sofort. St. Agatha, ein Ort mit 2000 Einwohnern. Er ließ sich Zeit, setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, denn er wollte sich gründlich umsehen. Es gab ein paar neu angestrichene Häuser, ein paar gefällte Bäume und die Straßen sahen aus, als wären sie einige Male provisorisch repariert worden, aber sonst… Keine größeren Veränderungen. Als erstes würde er eine gute Anlaufstelle brauchen, und bis er eine gefunden hatte, könnte er ruhig noch etwas durch die Straßen spazieren und die Wärme genießen. Warum auch nicht? So setzte er seinen Rundgang fort. Über die Hauptstraße, die an der Kirche vorbeilief, über die mit Häusern vollgestellten Gehsteige, in denen jeder ein ruhiges, unbedeutendes Leben lebte und auch noch stolz darauf war; an den wenigen Firmen und Gewerben vorbei und durch die dunklen Seitengassen. Schließlich kam er an einer Straße an, die auf der linken Seite an einen Häuserblock und auf der rechten Seite an Feld und Wald angrenzte. Es roch nach Fleisch, und als er sich umsah, erkannte er einen fetten Mann, der wohl um die 50 sein mochte. Er stand mit bloßem Oberkörper an einem Grill und diskutierte lautstark und biertrinkend mit fünf anderen Leuten, wohl seine Frau und ein paar Nachbarn. Ein geräuschvolles Lachen ertönte von dieser Gesellschaft. Angewidert wandte der Fußgänger seinen Blick ab und beeilte sich weiterzukommen, doch er war kaum hundert Meter gegangen, als er jemanden sah, der auf den Tod nicht ins Dorf passte. Er musterte den Mann, der sich kraftlos an seinem Gartenzaun abstützte. Dieser Mann hatte lange, schwarze und ungepflegte Haare, er war völlig abgemagert, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und er hatte zwei tiefe Augenringe. Schon von weitem stank er nach Alkohol und Schmerz. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen und abgetragen. Einen winzigen Moment lang trafen sich die Blicke des Mannes am Zaun und des Passanten. Für diesen minimalen Zeitraum konnten sie beide eine Verbindung spüren. Ein unheimliches Gefühl des Verständnisses für den anderen, obwohl sie sich noch nie gesehen hatten. Keiner von beiden hätte erklären können, woher diese Verbindung kam. Dann fletschte der Vorübergehende die Zähne und starrte diesen stinkenden Alkoholiker noch einmal böse an, bevor er seine Augen von ihm losriss und wortlos weiterging. Nachdem er jedoch noch einige Straßen zurückgelegt hatte, entdeckte er wieder etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Ein großes, mit Holzbalken verstärktes Haus, das nicht gerade frisch renoviert aussah. An einem breiten Querbalken war der Schriftzug ‚Zur Krone‘ in abgeblätterter Goldfarbe ins Holz gedruckt worden. Er lächelte. Ja, das hier war als Anlaufstelle perfekt. Jeder Schritt ließ sein Herz höher schlagen, als er auf die Eingangstür des Gasthauses zuging. Adrenalin der Vorfreude durchströmte ihn. Als er angekommen war, betrachtete er das dunkle, undurchsichtige Glas, das in die Holztür eingelassen war. Er sah einen verschwommenen, jungen Mann mit dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haaren und einem ansatzweise sprießenden Bart. „Zehn Jahre…!“ flüsterte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. „Zehn. Verdammte. Jahre.“ Seine Stimme zitterte in unterdrückter Wut. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Kneipe betrat. Zwei: Ein Kuss und eine Sense Hinter einem Tresen mit Zugang zur Küche stand ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren. Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf die leeren Tische des Restaurants, es war Dienstag, da würde sie nicht mit vielen Gästen rechnen müssen. Die Einzigen die auftauchen würden waren drei Männer, die sich jeden ersten Dienstag im Monat zum Kartenspielen trafen. Das Mädchen erschauderte. Nadja Vogt war 18 Jahre alt, ziemlich groß, schlank, hatte glatte Haare und ein etwas rundliches aber hübsches Gesicht mit einer Stubsnase. Sie stand mit geröteten Augen und aufgequollenen Wangen am Tresen, denn im Moment wurde ihr alles zu viel. Seit ihrer Kindheit waren ihr die Jungs hinterhergerannt, was ihr natürlich zu Kopf gestiegen war, sie aber niemals hatte oberflächlich werden lassen. Auch wenn sie bei einem Menschen zuallererst sein Aussehen beachtete, war es vor allem sein Verhalten, das den Ausschlag gab. Ihre Mutter hatte sie seit frühester Kindheit gelehrt, sich erwachsen und fügsam zu verhalten… Seit ihr Vater gestorben war, hatte sie zwanghaft versucht, sich danach zu richten. Sie verachtete jeden, der sich in ihren Augen kindisch verhielt, doch insgeheim hasste sie nur das Erwachsensein selbst. All diese Vorschriften, all diese Regeln. Sie war geworden, wie ihre Mutter sie haben wollte, und obwohl Nadja im tiefsten Inneren schon immer ausbrechen wollte, hatten die Regeln ihrer eigenen Vernunft sie immer zurückgehalten. Vielleicht hätte sie ihre Mutter gehasst, wenn sie im Stande gewesen wäre, ihr eigenes Weltbild zu durchbrechen. Doch jetzt… lag ihre Mutter im Bett, unfähig zu laufen. Leukämie, hatte der Arzt gesagt. Für seinen emotionslosen Tonfall hasste Nadja ihn jetzt noch. Seitdem führte sie das Gasthaus "Zur Krone", wie es ihre Mutter zuvor tat. Zudem musste sie sich um ihre Mutter selbst kümmern. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, war sie dabei völlig alleine, hatte Probleme in der Schule –wofür ihre Mutter die Lehrer verantwortlich gemacht hätte- und Julian, für den sie schon so lange Gefühle hatte, hatte sich für diese blonde Schlampe entschieden. Nadja biss die Zähne zusammen, dann kündigte eine kleine Glocke Gäste an. „Hallo Nadja!“ hörte man eine herzliche Stimme. Ein großer und breiter Mann mit leichtem Bierbauch betrat den Raum. Er hatte schwarze Haare die an vielen Stellen grau durchsetzt waren und eine große Nase. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem karierten Hemd und einer dunklen Jeans. „Wie geht’s deiner Mutter heute?“ Seine Stimme klang freundlich und mitfühlend. „Hallo Frank, geht so…“ Sie versuchte ihr Bestes um nicht allzu melancholisch zu klingen. „Sind die anderen noch nicht da?“, fragte er, und als Nadja den Kopf schüttelte, bestellte er ein Bier und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Ein Plastikbehälter mit einem Kartenspiel darin lag bereits vor ihm. Nicht lange nachdem Frank sein Bier bekommen und ein paar Mal daran genippt hatte, klingelte die Glocke ein zweites Mal und signalisierte so die Ankunft einer weiteren Person. Jemand mit Franks Körperlänge, mit braunen Haaren und mit Brille, dem man seine 50 Jahre bereits ansah, winkte zur Begrüßung: „N‘Abend Nadja, N’Abend Frank. Und? Schon einen am Trinken?“ „N’Abend!“ erwiderte der Mann am Tisch und hob sein Bierglas. „Wie geht’s der Frau, Thomas?“, fragte er weiter worauf sich der Neuankömmling zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. „Ach, weiß auch nicht so genau, sie war heut beim Arzt und der hat irgendwas von komischen Krankheiten erzählt, die kein Schwein aussprechen kann.“ Thomas winkte ab. Nadja hatte den Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Die ganze Welt schien von Krankheiten erfüllt zu sein. Sie hatte immer gedacht, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer werden, doch heute… Ein drittes Schellen der Glocke unterbrach ihren Gedanken. Ein großer, blonder und –wie Nadja fand- gutaussehender Mann mit einem Muttermal im Gesicht war eingetroffen. „Servus Männer, hey Nadja!“ sagte er, „wie geht’s der Mutter?“ Als Nadja den Mund öffnete um zu antworten, sprach er bereits weiter. „Machst du mir auch ´n Bier?“ Sie nickte stumm und begab sich an den Zapfhahn. „Na endlich, Christoph!“, rief Thomas, „dann können wir ja jetzt starten!“ „Jaja!“, antwortete der Getadelte und nahm ebenfalls Platz. Karten wurden gemischt und kleinere Geldbeträge gesetzt und notiert. „So dann los!“, sagte Thomas und sah seine Karten an. Skat. Nadja hatte die Regeln dieses Spiels nie wirklich verstanden. Es kam ihr vor, als würde Thomas ein paar willkürliche Zahlen vortragen. Sie setzte sich einfach auf einen Stuhl hinter dem Tresen und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit deinem Nachbarn, Christoph?“ fragte der Braunhaarige nach einer Weile des Spiels. „Ach, hör bloß auf mit dem!“, sagte der Angesprochene. „Wie der schon aussieht. Der letzte Messi ist das! Und der stinkt nach Alkohol, das ist nicht mehr schön! Seine Fahne riecht man über drei Häuserblocks!“ Es gab ein kurzes Gelächter. „Ja der ist schon ein bisschen komisch. Also meine Kinder würde ich nicht unbedingt bei dem in die Nähe lassen!“, warf Frank ein, Christoph nickte: „Richtige Einstellung.“ „Heißt der nicht auch Christoph?“, fragte Thomas in die Runde, worauf der Blonde den Kopf schüttelte. „Christoph oder Christian oder so ähnlich. Hab noch nichts mit ihm geredet, ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Ich glaube, er hat sowieso kein Interesse mit jemandem aus dem Dorf zu reden.“ Die anderen nickten. „Naja, solche Leute will man ja auch nicht zwingen“, bemerkte Frank in gleichgültigen, aber nicht unbedingt herablassenden Tonfall, „ich hab übrigens den Kreuz-Buben!“ Das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen hatte das Gespräch nur am Rande mitverfolgt. Sie hatte nur bemerkt, dass die Sonne im Verlauf des Skatspiels untergegangen war. Ein letzter roter Strich am Horizont war noch übrig, sonst war es dunkel. Sie schluckte. Jetzt würde es losgehen. Nadja stand auf und klopfte dreimal gegen die Küchentür, und obwohl das Kochpersonal an einem Wochenabend nicht arbeitete, öffnete sie sich. „Guten Abend. Störe ich?“ Christoph, Frank und Thomas sahen auf. Vor ihnen stand ein Junge, der Nadjas Alter zu haben schien. Er war ziemlich dünn, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und einen Bartschatten. Sein Gesicht war übersäht von Hautunreinheiten und an seinem rechten Arm konnte man ein schwarzes Tintenmuster erkennen. „Ohaaa, bist du Nadjas Freund?“ fragte Christoph mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Na da hat sie ja nicht die größte Augenweide getroffen.“ Der Junge gab ein leises Lachen von sich. „Nein nicht ganz…“ Er ging auf den Tisch zu. „Ich gebe zu, es ist lange her… Thomas… Frank… Christoph…“ Er bemühte sich, diese Namen ohne eine gewisse Abscheu in der Stimme auszusprechen. Allgemeine Verwunderung ergriff die Gesichter der Skat-Spieler. „Woher weißt du…“ Frank stockte. Er sah in die Augen des Jungen. Diese undurchdringlichen Augen, gezeichnet von Zorn, von unsagbarem Hass und von Leid, das ein ganzes Leben andauert. Er hatte vor langer Zeit gehört, dass Augen das Fenster zur Seele sein sollen, und nun war er sicher, dass dies stimmte. Hinter diesen schwarzen, glanzlosen Pupillen lauerte ein Höllenfeuer, bereit entfesselt zu werden und den angestauten Hass zu entladen. Die Verwirrung in Franks Gesicht wich einer entsetzlichen Gewissheit. Er schnappte nach Luft, zuckte zusammen, begann zu schwitzen und seine Hände zitterten. „Maksim…?“ mehr als ein Keuchen brachte er nicht heraus. „Maksim DiCato…?“ Auch den anderen sah man eine schockartige Erkenntnis an. Der Junge fletschte die Zähne zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. „Persönlich!“ Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu den drei Männern. „Zehn Jahre, was?“, sagte Maksim mit einem fast warmen Lächeln im Gesicht, „wie ist es euch ergangen?“ Die Männer fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl. „Oh… äh… Gut…“, stotterte Frank, „und… und dir?“ Er bereute seine Frage in dem Moment als er sie gestellt hatte. „Mir? Oh gut! Also nicht dass ich ein schönes Leben hatte, aber eigentlich lief es gar nicht so schlecht.“ Der Junge sagte dies, als wäre es die beiläufigste Sache der Welt. „Ihr wisst schon… seit ihr versucht habt, mich zu töten.“ Nun passte sein Tonfall zur Bedeutung. „Maksim… Hör zu, wir…“ Frank suchte fieberhaft nach Worten. Irgendetwas, das möglicherweise eine Art Entschuldigung sein könnte. Die anderen beiden schienen jedoch nicht daran zu denken. Ihre Gesichter waren hart wie Stein. Der junge Mann schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Bitte. Es ist doch alles schon so lange her, wer wird denn…“ während er sprach fixierte er Christoph und fletschte die Zähne, „…nachtragend sein?“ Dann lächelte er wieder. „Aber genug davon. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich 'ne Weile bei euch sitzen bleibe, oder? Dauert nicht lange, ich will mich ja auch nicht zu sehr aufdrängen.“ „Schon… Schon gut…“ Frank schluckte hörbar. Ihm war klar, dass er irgendwie weitersprechen musste. Peinliches Schweigen kam ihm in diesem Moment tödlich vor. „Sag mal… ähm…“ Er zeigte auf Maksims rechten Arm. „Hast du dich tätowieren lassen?“ „Oh… ja! Nett, dass es dir auffällt!“, antwortete der Angesprochene. Diesmal konnte man nicht hören, ob die positive Überraschung geheuchelt war oder nicht. Er krempelte den Ärmel seines T-Shirts nach oben und entblößte seinen Arm, auf dem ein ansehnliches Tattoo prangte. Seinen gesamten Oberarm hinunter konnte man ein längliches Objekt erkennen, das den verzierten Griff einer Sense darstellen sollte. Am Ende des Stiels in der Nähe der Schulter saß eine blattförmige Spitze. An seinem Ellenbogen war der Halter mit einem mit Stacheln besetzten Kreis verbunden, innerhalb dieses Kreises war ein schwarzes Symbol gestochen worden, das an einen Kussabdruck erinnerte. Verbunden damit war schließlich das Sensenblatt, welches an Maksims Unterarm entlang verlief und ebenfalls mit Stacheln verziert war. „Was soll das denn darstellen?“, fragte Thomas, der sehr pragmatisch veranlagt war und nichts für die Poesie der Körperkunst übrig hatte. „Ein Kuss und eine Sense!“, sagte der Angesprochene stolz. „Zwei Symbole. Eins für Verrat, eins für Tod!“ Wieder wurde seine Stimme plötzlich kalt und hasserfüllt. „Genau das, was mir in diesem Dorf angetan wurde. Von euch, euren Familien, euren Nachbarn und sogar von meinen Eltern!“ „WAS?“ Erstmals meldete sich Christoph zu Wort und seine Stimme klang mehr als zornig. „DU HAST DOCH…!“ In seiner Unfähigkeit, die eigene Schuld zu erkennen, verlor er fast die Beherrschung, doch Frank unterbrach ihn: „Wenn du ein Problem mit deinen Eltern hast, solltest du das mit ihnen klären!“ Er zeigte auf die Tür. „Oh das…“, begann Maksim, doch er stockte, als hätte man ihn geohrfeigt. „Moment mal… Soll das heißen meine Eltern leben noch hier? In St. Agatha? Nach allem was passiert ist?“ Zum erstem Mal im Gespräch wirkte er fassungslos. „Ihnen wurde klar gemacht, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie im Dorf bleiben würden“, bemerkte Christoph, worauf Maksim in sein gut gespieltes aber falsches Lächeln zurückfiel. „Oh verstehe… Ihr wollt den guten Ruf eures Dorfes nicht riskieren. Wäre fatal, wenn rauskäme was passiert ist, was? Hm. Hm hm.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und die Laute die er von sich gab wurden nach und nach zu Gelächter. Erst leise und kontrolliert, dann laut, schrill und verstörend. Die Anderen starrten ihn nur entgeistert an, als er lachte. Schließlich beruhigte er sich, und ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Wisst ihr, ich hasse euch“, sagte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Euch, eure Eltern, eure Kinder und euer gesamtes Dorf!“ „Bist du nur hergekommen um uns das zu sagen? WAS ZUM TEUFEL WILLST DU HIER?“, schrie Thomas. Maksims Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Er stand langsam auf. „Ich werde euch zeigen, was ich hier will!“ Er drehte sich um und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Jeder Herzschlag schien einen Blitz in seinem Körper zu erzeugen, er spürte Luftsprünge im Bauch. Endlich. Endlich war es so weit. Er holte tief Luft und sprach ein einzelnes, seltsames Wort aus: „Bracchernio!“ Drei: Henker Es ging zu schnell, als dass Christoph, Frank und Thomas auch nur gedanklich reagieren konnten. Mit einem Mal entstand eine kreisrunde, tiefschwarze Fläche auf dem Boden. Sie war in etwa so groß, dass vier Menschen hineingepasst hätten, und als würde etwas von unten dagegen drücken, beulte sich diese Finsternis aus, als wäre sie aus Stoff. Der Kreis auf dem Boden war zu einer Art Zylinder geworden, welcher aus der Erde zu wachsen schien und bis an die Decke reichte. Tische und Stühle wurden umgeworfen. In diesem unnatürlich dunklen, fast phallusförmigen Objekt geschah nun etwas, was den drei Männern den Atem nahm: Zwei stechend rote Lichtpunkte leuchteten in seinen oberen Gebieten auf. Frank spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und sein Mund auszutrocknen schien. Maksims Grinsen wurde noch intensiver. Er starrte die Anderen mit demselben sadistischen, zähnefletschenden Blick an, mit dem seine Peiniger einst ihn angestarrt hatten. „Ich bin hier…“ Als diese tiefe, donnernde Stimme erklang, spürte der Junge, wie eine wachsende Euphorie seinen Herzschlag zum Rasen brachte. Die Männer sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und gingen einige Schritte zurück. Jeder von ihnen war darauf bedacht, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Schließlich begann die Finsternis, sich zu verflüchtigen. Sie öffnete sich wie ein Kokon um einen Schmetterling freizugeben. Als die materiell wirkende Schwärze wieder im Boden versunken war, entfuhr Christoph ein kurzer aber heftiger Schreckensschrei. Thomas stolperte beim Zurückweichen über einen Stuhl und fiel auf den Rücken, während Frank bewegungsunfähig und zitternd im Raum stand und nichts spürte als eigenen kalten Schweiß. Vor ihnen stand etwas Riesiges, mindestens zweimal so groß wie ein Mensch und schätzungsweise dreimal so breit. Von den Füßen bis zur Hüfte ähnelte es einer Ziege, während sein Oberkörper menschenähnlich zu sein schien. Es hatte ledrige Haut und war extrem muskulös. Das markanteste an seiner Erscheinung waren jedoch seine vier Arme, an deren Finger sich scharfe und spitze Krallen befanden. Der Kopf des Wesens ähnelte dem Schädel eines gehörnten Ziegenbocks, in dessen undurchdringlich dunklen Augenhöhlen zwei rotglühende Pupillen brannten. Die Kreatur stand in einer gebückten Haltung, um nicht an die Decke zu stoßen. Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam in Maksims Richtung. „Wie kann ich Euch dienen, Ancora?“ Die Stimme klang noch einschüchternder als zuvor, doch der Junge schien sie geradezu zu genießen. „Sieh dich doch mal um!“ Er kicherte boshaft. Das riesige Wesen wandte sich nun an Frank und seine zwei Freunde, die ursprünglich zum unbeschwerten Skatspielen gekommen waren. „Ah… Ich verstehe... Dann ist es also soweit…“ Es gab einige dumpfe Laute von sich, die man mit etwas Fantasie als Lachen interpretieren könnte. „Es ist lange her, nicht wahr?“ Es dauerte eine Weile bis die drei verängstigten Leute begriffen, dass diese Frage an sie gerichtet war. „W… Was… Was bist…“, stotterte Thomas hervor, seine aufgerissenen Augen wirkten hinter seiner Brille noch größer. „Ihr erinnert euch nicht an mich?“ Man hörte dem Wesen nicht an, ob es gekränkt war. „Dabei haben wir uns doch in die Augen gesehen… Damals, als ich vor der brennenden Schule stand.“ Frank schnappte nach Luft als er dies hörte. Mit einem Mal traf ihn eine Erkenntnis auf mehreren Ebenen. Er begriff zwei schreckliche Wahrheiten. „Du… du warst das?“ Er war selbst überrascht wie klar seine Worte klangen. Wieder ein dumpfes Kichern des Wesens. „Wenn ihr gestattet mich vorzustellen.“ Drei seiner Arme nahm es hinter seinen Rücken, den vierten winkelte es an und verbeugte sich. „Ich bin Bracchernio, Dämon des Henkers.“ „Na? Dämmert’s jetzt, wieso ich hier bin?“, fuhr Maksim fort, der seine Zähne die ganze Zeit über entblößt hatte. „Ihr seht nicht gut aus! Fühlt ihr euch etwa nicht wohl?“ Er lachte gehässig. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die drei Herren an. Diese brachten kein Wort heraus, nackte Todesangst schnürte ihnen die Kehlen zu. Statt eine Antwort abzuwarten spuckte der Junge auf den Boden, und aus seinem Lächeln wurde eine hasserfüllte Grimasse. „Ihr habt mich verachtet, gedemütigt, gequält, habt mich leiden lassen, weil ich nicht ins beschränkte Konzept eures kleinen Kaffs gepasst habe! Seht euch um! St. Agatha hat sich so gut wie nicht verändert, ebenso wenig wie ihr, aber ich…“, er warf Bracchernio einen Blick zu, „als Kind hatte ich schreckliche Angst vor ihnen. Ich war nicht in der Lage sie bewusst zu rufen oder sie vollständig erscheinen zu lassen, wenn überhaupt in schattenhafter Form.“ Er lachte kurz. „Doch jetzt kann ich sie nach eigenem Willen rufen… Und bin sogar fähig, sie zu kontrollieren.“ Maksim wiederholte alles, was Frank bereits zuvor befürchtet hatte. „Sie…?“ flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige. „Es gibt sechs von uns. Sechs Dämonen, die mit ihm verbunden sind“, antwortete der Vierarmige und nickte in Richtung des Jungen. „Wieso… Wieso gerade mit ihm…?“, fragte der Mann vor ihnen weiter. „Er ist Ancora Daemonium!“ sagte die Kreatur mit sachlicher Stimme, „er gibt uns die Möglichkeit auf dieser Welt zu wandeln und unsere Blutgier zu stillen… Im Gegenzug dienen wir ihm.“ Bevor einer der Zuhörer die Möglichkeit hatte, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, sprach Maksim bereits weiter: „Es ist die perfekte Symbiose!“, seine Stimme war zu einem mordlüsternen Hauchen geworden. „Als Kind habt ihr mich für meine Verbindung zu ihnen gehasst und gefürchtet…“ Seine Augen wurden weiter und weiter aufgerissen, „…und ihr hattet sowas von Recht damit!“ Langsam streckte Maksim DiCato den Arm aus. Frank spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben. Er hyperventilierte und sackte zusammen. Das Gasthaus Zur Krone war ein Ort der Ruhe und Freundschaft für ihn gewesen, und jetzt lag er da, zitternd und schwitzend. Dunklen Mächten ausgeliefert, an die er bis vor zehn Jahren nicht einmal ansatzweise geglaubt hatte. Seit dem Tag, an dem Maksim in ein Kinderheim gegeben worden war, hatte er es erfolgreich verdrängt und jetzt war das einstige Kind zurück… Auch wenn es ihm nicht bewusst war, Frank hatte sich die ganze Zeit über vor diesem Tag gefürchtet. Und jetzt, wo er gekommen war, zog die Todesangst seine Eingeweide zusammen, ließ ihn zittern und nahm ihm jede Möglichkeit zur Bewegung. „Ich habe zehn Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet!“, die Atmung des Jungen hatte sich schlagartig beschleunigt und er klang beinahe hysterisch. Die panische Angst in den Augen der Männer… in wie vielen Nächten hatte Maksim sie herbeigesehnt… Es war sogar noch besser als in seiner Vorstellung. „TÖTE SIE BRACCHERNIO!“, schrie er… und der Dämon gehorchte. Maksim lachte, als sich das Blut an den Wänden verteilte. Er lachte, als Franks Knochen knackten und ihm bei lebendigem Leib der Brustkorb aus dem Körper gerissen wurde. Er lachte, als sich die Krallen der Bestie in Thomas‘ Seite bohrten und seine Organe aus dem Bauch hebelten. Er lachte, als die schmerzgequälten Schreie der Männer im leeren Restaurant widerhallten. Er lachte als Blut, Knochen und Gedärm auf dem Boden verstreut wurden. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte er sich gut. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war sein Lachen unbeschwert. Er pausierte sein Gelächter erst, als sich das vierarmige Wesen Christoph vornahm. „Halt, warte!“ rief der Junge. „Christoph… sag mal… erinnerst du dich, als du mich auf die Straße geworfen hast, in der Hoffnung, die Dämonen würden mich töten?“ fragte er in einem gespieltem Unschuldston. Die panische Angst im Gesicht des blonden Schönlings verstärkte sich noch. Maksims Stimme wurde wieder kalt, als er sich an seinen hünenhaften Diener wandte. „Fang bei seinen Beinen an. Und lass ihn kopfüber hängen! Ich will, dass er so lange wie möglich bei Bewusstsein bleibt!“ „Bitte…“, keuchte Christoph mit erstickter Stimme. „Bitte ich… ich habe Kinder… ich…“ „Keine Angst!“, sagte der Junge besänftigend und begann anschließend grausam zu lächeln, „sie sind auch noch dran!“ Mit einer Handbewegung gebot er Bracchernio anzufangen. Maksim DiCato schloss die Augen und genoss die Schreie in vollen Zügen, als der Dämon mit den Achillessehnen seines Opfers begann und anschließend Muskel für Muskel aus dem Körper des Blonden riss. Er konnte nicht verhindern, noch einmal mit dem Lachen anzufangen. Zehn ganze Jahre. Endlich! Endlich war es soweit! Er fühlte eine unglaubliche Erleichterung und gleichzeitig ein brennendes Fest der Glückshormone in seiner Brust. Es war so wunderbar. Ein Schlachtfest! Blut, Blut und noch mehr Blut. Endlich bekamen sie was sie verdienten! Er konnte ihnen seine ruinierte Kindheit zurückzahlen. Ein Gefühl von rauschender Ekstase stellte sich ein. Es war besser, als er es sich je hätte träumen lassen. Schließlich verstummten die Schreie. Das kleine Gasthaus in St. Agatha war getränkt in Rot. Von den Krallen des Dämons tropfte noch immer der Lebenssaft seiner Opfer. „Danke…“, flüsterte Maksim mit einem fast seligen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich danke Euch, Ancora!“, sagte Bracchernio heiter, „ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so köstlich amüsiert!“ „Wirklich, du wirktest eigentlich nicht gerade…“, die Frage des Jungen wurde durch ein Geräusch des Würgens unterbrochen. Hinter dem Tresen übergab sich jemand. Ein weiteres Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Nadja! Dich hätte ich ja fast vergessen!“, sagte er in höhnischem Tonfall. Er ging hinter die Bar während sich der Dämon darüber beugte. Vor sich sahen sie, wie Nadja weinend und zitternd hinter der Theke kauerte, einen Eimer neben sich. „Du… du…!“, versuchte sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervorzubringen. „Warum bist du denn nicht geflohen? Ach ja! Richtig!“, unterbrach der Junge sarkastisch. Sie schluckte einige Male. „Ich hab‘ gemacht was du gesagt hast, Maksim! Ich hab‘ sie nicht gewarnt, als du reingekommen bist! Jetzt du! Du hast versprochen, dass du meine Mutter heilen könntest!“ Der Junge schmunzelte düster. Seine Stimme wurde immer tiefer während er sprach: „Ich habe versprochen, dass sie nicht mehr an Krebs leiden würde, und dieses Versprechen habe ich bereits gehalten. Sie leidet nicht mehr an Krebs… Sie leidet an gar nichts mehr…“ Nadjas Augen weiteten sich und ihr aufgequollenes Gesicht wurde von Hass und Entsetzen verzerrt. „Aber keine Sorge!“ Wieder diese künstlich besänftigende Stimme, „du wirst gleich auch an gar nichts mehr leiden!“ Maksim machte eine Handbewegung. Ein letztes Kreischen durchfuhr das Gasthaus, bevor Bracchernio seine Klauen in Nadjas Fleisch schlug. - „Ich danke dir nochmal, Bracchernio!“, sagte Maksim, als er dem Dämon gegenüber stand. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen!“, antwortete die Kreatur. „Das freut mich, dann kannst du bald auf noch mehr hoffen!“ Der Tätowierte grinste und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Arm. „Geh jetzt, ich werde dich bald wieder rufen; keine Sorge, du wirst auf deine Kosten kommen!“ Der Dämon verbeugte sich, anschließend wurde sein Körper zu einem Schatten. Einem schwarzen, dreidimensionalen Schemen mit roten Augen, der sogleich verblasste und im Nichts zu verschwinden schien. Eine Weile stand der Verbleibende nur da und starrte ins Leere, doch schon bald wurde das warme Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durch schwarze Schlieren der Gier getrübt. Es war noch nicht vorbei. „Motus! Imago!“ schrie er in den leeren Raum, worauf zwei neue Schattenkreise auf dem Boden erschienen. Wieder entstanden seltsame Schattenkokons aus ihnen und als diese sich öffneten, waren zwei weitere Wesen im zerstörten Innenraum des Gasthauses erschienen. Vor Maksim stand ein magerer Mann der etwas größer war als er. Dieser menschenähnliche Dämon trug ein schwarzes verziertes Gewand, Schnabelschuhe und eine Mütze mit mehreren Zipfeln und geräuschlosen Glöckchen daran. Er erinnerte an einen spätmittelalterlichen Hofnarren. Sein Gesicht (sofern er eines besaß) wurde von einer weißen Komödienmaske bedeckt in deren grotesk lächelnden Augen und Mund man nur Schwärze sah. In seiner Hand hielt er einen armlangen, silbernen Stab, an dessen Spitze ein Auge ohne Pupille abgebildet war. Neben ihm schwebte ein formloser schwarzer Nebel, in dem drei rot leuchtende Punkte zu erkennen waren, die an Augen erinnerten. Das dritte Auge befand sich dabei direkt über dem linken. Darunter war eine weitere Struktur aus rotem Licht, in der der Junge die Abbildung eines Mauls erkannte. „Ihr habt uns gerufen“, drang eine ton- und emotionslose Stimme aus dem Nebel. „Wir dienen Euch mit Freuden, Ancora!“, sagte der Narr mit widerlich unterwürfiger Stimme und verbeugte sich. Maksim nickte ihnen zu. „Wir sind in St. Agatha angekommen!“, sagte er sachlich, „sorgt dafür, dass niemand das Dorf verlässt!“ Wieder erschien dieses freudlose, hasserfüllte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir werden die Hölle über dieses erbärmliche Kaff hereinbrechen lassen!“ „Sehr wohl!“, schleimte Imago, der schwarze Harlekin, während sich Motus damit begnügte, einfach zu verschwinden um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Zehn Jahre hatte Maksim gewartet, und heute konnte er einem Bruchteil der Verantwortlichen vergelten, was er all die Zeit hatte durchmachen müssen, und es fühlte sich gut an. Unbeschreiblich gut. Und das war erst der Anfang. Ein letztes Mal ließ er seinem Lachen im Gasthaus freien Lauf. Ja, die Dorfbewohner würden erkennen, mit wem sie sich angelegt hatten, und dann würden sie sich wünschen, sie seien nie geboren! Er würde sich grausam rächen! St. Agatha würde zerschellen. Zerschellen unter der Faust eines einst so kleinen und wehrlosen Dämonenkönigs. ---- Damit ist der Prolog endgültig vorüber, und für die Einwohner eines bestimmten Dorfes beginnt ein Horrortrip! Ich hoffe ihr werdet es mögen :-) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen